PBS invades Gundam Wing
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: PBS tries to kill the gundam pilots with the help of Mr. Rogers, the Sesame Street characters, and... THEM! Read and review!!
1. How DO you get to Sesame Street?

I odn't know what to write... I want to write, but I don't want to add another chapter to one of my currently existing fics, I don't want to makea parody of someone elses fic, and I don't have any other ideas. So I'll just start writing, and see what happens from there.  
  
*Knock, knock, knock* Heero stirred in his sleep. *Knock, knock, knock* Heero woke up, and glanced at his alarm clock. "It's THREE IN THE MORNING! Whoever woke me up is going to die!!! Unless... Unless it's Duo... Argh, why did I say that? What difference does it make if it's Duo or not? They're dead meat, whoever 'they' happens to be..." Heero stood up and walked out of his bedroom. *Knock, knock, knock* Heero went to the front door and opened it up. "I'M GOING TO KI..." There's nobody there... Who was knocking, then? Heero felt something tapping on his leg, and he looked down to see what it was. "What the hell?!?"  
  
*Knock, knock, knock* "Huh? What was that?" Duo jumped out of his bed, wearing nothing, and his eyes darted all about, looking for trouble. *Knock, knock, knock* "Oh, someone at the door. Huh?!? It's three oh two... In the morning! Whoever woke me up better have a good reason..." Duo exited his room to answer the door, but realised he wasn't wearing anything. *Knock, knock, knock* "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..." Duo got dressed and left his bedroom again. He went to the front door and opened it up, and suddenly, before he could react, there was a quick flash of blue and Duo was knocked to the floor.  
  
(I just figured out what I'm writing about. And it's brilliant! Brilliant, I tell you, brilliant!)  
  
*Knock, knock, knock* Silence, and Trowa didn't even twitch in his sleep. *Knock, knock, knock* Trowa was still silent, and didn't move at all. *Knock, knock, CRASH* Trowa sat up quickly in his bed. "What the hell was that? What the hell, it's 3 04 AM!!! Could be a burglar..." Trowa put on some pants and left his bedroom. He then remembered that his gun was still in his room, so he went back inside and grabbed it. He held the shotgun against his bare chest and slowly walked downstairs. Trowa sowly, cautiously approached the front of the house, and he stood at the corner for a few seconds. Once he was mentally prepared, he jumped out from behind the corner and was knocked down by something purple.  
  
*Knock, knock, knock* Quatre sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Someone's at the door... But it's only 3 06 AM... I wonder who would be knocking at the door at this hour... And nobody is supposed to know I'm here... I'm supposed to be on vacation. Well, I guess I should go see who's at the door..." Quatre stood up. He had gone to bed wearing his pants, a shoe and both socks, as he had only had enough energy left to take off his shirt and one shoe before he fell asleep. Quatre took off his other shoe and both socks and then walked to the front door. *Knock, knock, knock* Quatre turned the doorknob, and pulled the door open, and found himself face to face with a huge yellow  
  
*We now interrupt this program to tell you something very important. Unfortunately, I have forgotten what was so important that I had to interrupt this wonderful fanfiction to tell you. Therefore I will simply inform you that I will be on the news tonight, just like I am every night, instead. Thank you for your time.*  
  
*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock* Wufei jumped up from his bed, fully clothed, and ran to the front door. "I knew they'd come for us tonight... It was only a matter of time before it happened. I just hope I can take this one out and have enough time to warn the others... Oh, shit! It's 3 08! I'm the last one! I might already be too late... No! The others are tough, they can hold their own for a while..." Wufei prepared himself for the worst, and then reached for the doorknob. *Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock knock* Wufei threw open the door and tossed himself at the creature before him, ready to fight it to the death. I hope the others are all right...  
  
Heero looked down at the small, fuzzy red thing tapping his leg and screamed. "What the hell are you?!?" The little creature looked up at him and said "Heeheehee... Elmo gonna kill you, Heero!" Then Elmo attacked Heero, he bit Heeros leg, and slashed at him with the razor-sharp claws that Elmo had extended from the fingers of his right hand. "Heeheehee! Elmo gonna cut Heero! E L M O spells Elmo!" Elmo made a large wound in Heeros left arm with his claws, and laughed maniacally. "Yeah, well I'm going to kill you, you little bastard!" Elmo laughed again. "This program is brought to you by the letters F and U! F U! Heeheehee!!!"  
  
A large blue monster was laying on top of Duo. "Hahahahaha! Me cookie monster! Me want cookies!" Duos eyes went wide, and Duo stared at the monster with fear. "Okay, um... Which cookies would you be meaning? You do mean the chocolate chip kind, right?" Cookie Monster laughed and then glared evilly at Duo. "No, cookie monster mean THESE cookies!" He said, kicking Duo between the legs as he said 'these.' "OOOOOWWW!!! That's it, I'm going to kill you!" Duo freed one of his arms and punched the large blue creature in the face repeatedly.  
  
A purple vampire was standing on Trowas chest, looking down at him. "I don't know who you are, but I really don't like you!" Trowa yelled as he reached for the shotgun, which had been knocked out of his hand when he was attacked by the purple vampire. "No, no, you cannot have your gun." The Count said, and then he hit Trowa over and over again while Trowa kept trying to reach his gun. "How many times must I punch you before you give up on getting your gun back? Let's see, one, two, three, four, five..."  
  
Big Bird pecked Quatre in the crotch. "OW, stop that! That hurts! OW, STOP IT!" Then Big Bird began to peck at Quatres face, drawing blood each time. "OW! Stop! Please, stop doing that, it hurts! OW! Okay, you fucking piece of crap, you asked for it..." Quatre reached behind him into his back pocket and pulled out a gun. He took careful aim, and shot at one of Big Birds wings three times, and then the wing was completely severed from Big Birds shoulder, and it fell to the ground. "I'll get you for that, Quatre. Y - O - U spells yoooouuuuu!" Big Bird ran out the front door, and though Quatre ran out right behind him, he couldn't see the large yellow bird anywhere.  
  
Wufei grabbed Oscars head and shoved it deep into his trash can. "Get the hell out of my house! I don't want you here, and I sure as hell won't let you kill me or my friends!" Wufei eventually succeeded in getting the lid on the trash can with Oscar inside it. He carried the trash around the house, keeping the lid on, looking for some tape or something. Then Wufei found a tube of super glue, which he used to glue the lid to the top of the can. "Ha, now you can't get out, you dumb little grouch!" Wufei grinned and tossed the garbage can out the front door, closing it behind him. "Now to call the others and make sure they're okay..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Odd, isn't it? I suppose I might write more, but only if I get some reviews. If I don't get reviews, you don't get another chapter. Got it? Good. So review it. And I guess that's about all I have to say, so goodbye peoples. 


	2. The End of the First Wave

Wow... Absolutely astounding. This fic is like... The second most popular one I've ever written, I think... Three reviews the first day it was up. Well, since so many people apparently liked it, I suppose I shall continue it. And please, please, pleeeeease read and review some of my other fics as well! Especially, but not limited to, 'Standing Outside The Fire,' 'Christmas, Christmas,' and PLEASE read and review 'Gundam Wing - The Truth Behind Operation Meteor.' Apparently I didn't do a very good job on the 6th and 7th chapters, but I think I did a pretty good job on the 8th. Read and review all of my fics, if you would'nt mind doing so. It will make me happy, and I will smile, and then I'll run around my room, turn on my Playstation, listen to several songs by Cledus T. Judd, and write up a storm. Anyways... I suppose I should stop talking now and write the damn thing, eh? Which reminds me... I read a book that is quite similar to my fics. The author talked a lot in the beginning, wrote the actual book itself, then talked a bunch at the end. He talked even more than I do! Anyways, here's the next chapter... (And you'd better review this chapter, too, even if you already reviewed the first.)  
  
"39, 40, 41, 42... 42 times! I had to hit you 42 times before you finally gave up on reaching your gun! Ahahahaha! Now, how many times must I hit you before you are knocked unconcious? One..." Trowa freed his right arm and grabbed onto the Counts eyeball. "Ah! What are you doing? How many times will I scream in pain? One... Two..." Trowa ripped the Counts eye off, and then shoved the little purple vampire out the door. "Burn in hell, you stupid bastard."  
  
"Elmo wants a hug!" Elmo extended his claws to their full length and grinned evilly at Heero. "Heero wants to see if Elmo is fireproof." Heero removed a cigarette lighter from his pocket and set Elmos nose afire. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ELMO WANT WATER!" Heero spit on Elmo. "There, you happy?" Elmo ran from Heeros house, screaming "Elmo get you for this! Elmo knows where you live!" Heero ran outside and grabbed a rock, quickly hurling it at the retreating red beast.  
  
Cookie Monster fell to the ground. "Ow! You punch hard... Cookie Monster return with friends! Ahahahaha!! Yes, Cookie Monster get his friends... Hehehe..." Cookie Monster stumbled towards the door, but stopped before he got there. "Um... Cookie Monster run away later." The large blue creature ran into Duos kitchen and grabbed a package of chocolate chip cookies. "Hey, those are mine! Give 'em back, you goddamn blue freak!" Duo grabbed the package from Cookie Monster and hit him over the head with it repeatedly. "Ow! Okay, Cookie Monster run now!"  
  
Quatre ran from his house and got into his car. He drove as fast as he could go (Without going over the speed limit) to Trowas house. Once he got there, he exited the car and ran up to Trowa, who was still standing in the doorway. "Trowa! Trowa, I was attacked by a big yellow bird! A really big one, even bigger than me!" "Well... No offense, but... It isn't all that amazing for something to be bigger than you. You're kinda short." Quatre had a hurt look on his face, so Trowa smiled and said "Hey, I'm just kidding. I was attacked too, but I was attacked by a purple vampire, not a bird. Let's go talk to the others and see if they know anything about this." Quatre agreed, and they both got in Trowas car and drove to Wufeis house.  
  
Wufei went to the phone to call the other gundam pilots, but before he did, he heard something outside. "Don't tell me they're back again already..." Wufei sighed, and he grabbed a baseball bat that was conveniently placed right next to him. Then he walked to the door, and when the thing outside approached him, he hit it with the baseball bat. "OW!" Quatre shouted, and he fell backwards. "Oh, sorry, Quatre! I thought you were one of THEM." Quatre rubbed his head and looked up at Wufei. "You mean you were attacked too?" Wufei nodded his head. "I'll tell you what's going on later, after we find Heero and Duo."  
  
Heero walked slowly to his car, thinking carefully about the thing that had attacked him. Why did that little red freak try to kill me? I've never even seen it before. And it was... That thing can't possibly exist. It looked like a puppet of some sort, but it was alive... It doesn't make any sense. Heero sat in the drivers seat of his car and began driving. He hadn't been paying any attention to where he was driving, and when he finally realised he had driven somewhere, he saw that he was at Duos house. "Why did I come here? Duos house is definitely not the closest. In fact, all the other guys houses are closer. So why'd I drive here? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I guess I'll go see if Duo knows anything about any of this." Heero walked up to the door.  
  
Duo opened the front door to go get into his car, but he found himself face to face with Heero as soon as he had pulled it open. "Heero! Oh, thank God it's you! I was afraid it might be that blue thing back to eat my cookies! Or even worse, to kick my cookies..." Duo hugged Heero tightly and Heero thoughtfully nodded his head. "So it happened to you, too, huh?" "You mean you were attacked, too?" Heero nodded his head again. "Yes, though I was attacked by a little red thing that called itself 'Elmo,' not some blue thing. And, uh, would you mind if I asked just why you're hugging me?" And why I actually don't mind being hugged by you? Duo backed away from Heero. "Sorry, Heero, It's just... That thing could have killed me, and... I don't know, I just..." Heero nodded his head once again. "Well, we should probably go talk to the others."  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei pulled up in Duos driveway in Wufeis car. "Well, Heeros car is here, too. I wonder why Heero came here? Duos house is pretty far from his..." Wufei pondered. "Well, let's go knock on the door, shall we?" The three pilots exited the car and walked to the front door of Duos house. Before anyone could knock, the door opened, and Duo walked right into Quatre. "Hey! Oh, it's you guys. Well, saves me some gas, and a few miles less on my car..." Duo invited the other three into his house, and then they all sat down on the two couches in Duos living room. "Right then. I'm probably the only one that knows anything about this, so I'll start. You were all attacked by some kind of odd, puppet-like monster, correct?" Wufei asked, and the other gundam pilots nodded their heads. "Well, the red one is Elmo, the yellow bird is Big Bird, the blue one is Cookie Monster, the purple one is The Count, and the one that attacked me is Oscar. They are all members of the elite killing team known as The Sesame Assassins. They have been payed by PBS to kill us all. They will probably be back with reenforcements pretty soon, so we should be ready at any time for another attack. Unfortunately we can't just use our Gundams to kill them all because SOMEBODY decided to send them all into the sun..." Everyone but Trowa glared at Quatre, and Trowa tried to defend Quatre. "He didn't know we were going to be attacked by a bunch of crazy freaks! Besides, we could still get the Gundams back, you know." Trowa explained his plan to get the Gundams back to the others.  
  
Meanwhile At Sesame Street...  
  
"We must get help! They are strong, far stronger than we had anticipated. We must use our brains and outwit them." Big Bird began. "Why don't we just ask for help?" Elmo asked. "HA! They are too strong. No, we cannot beat them, even with the help of our friends, without a good plan." Oscar grinned. "What if we asked... THEM... for help?" The others gasped fearfully. "No, not... THEM!!!" They all screamed in unison. "Why not? With their help, we could easily destroy those 'gundam pilots.'" Big Bird nodded his head. "You may be right. I'll call PBS and ask for... For THEM..."  
  
Well, that's all for now. I shall write more later if I get more reviews. Don't forget to read and review some of my other fics as well, okay? They're all really really really good. And if I get more reviews for this one, you can expect another chapter to be up quite soon. Did you know that one plus one equals two? I do! And now I'm off to... I dunno, I guess I'll probably write another chapter for some other fic of mine. Or maybe I'll watch tv. I'm hungry... I think I'll go get some food... Uh, byebye! Goodbye for now, people. 


	3. THEY arrive

140I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!! I AM WAY TOO HAPPY!!! I GOT A WHOLE LOTTA REVIEWS!!! Okay, I shall remain calm and begin the third chapter... So, in the famous words of myself, here's... Something....  
  
Big Bird chuckled happily as he told the others of his success. "They're sending... THEM. And they're also sending... HIM." Cookie Monster gasped. "They're sending Mr. Rogers, too?!" Big Bird pecked at the big blue creature. "The readers weren't supposed to know that yet, you idiot!" Big Bird turned and looked out the computer monitor. "YOU. Yes, you. The one reading this. You will forget what you have just heard. And you will also review this chapter when it is over. Got it? Good..." Elmo was shaking fearfully. "Even now Elmo still have a hard time being near... THEM. They're scary..."  
  
Heero paced back and forth. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to send Rashid and the Magnac to get the gundams. 'Cause even though I am a bit suicidal at times, there's no way in hell even I would try to get 'em." The others nodded their heads in agreement. "So it's settled. Quatre, you can tell them." Quatre ran to the phone and called Rashid. "Okay then. Trowa, once Quatre's done on the phone, you, him and Wufei go try and figure out where those bastards are hiding. Duo, you'll help me." "What're you going to do, Heero?" Duo asked. "Hell if I know. For some odd reason I have an insane need for you to be with me, though." Heero shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know how to explain it."  
  
At PBSs Headquarters...  
  
"We've just had a call from the Sesame Assassins. Their target is very tough, apparently, and they've requested the aid of Mr. Rogers and..." A woman began, and then Barney cut her off. "Just refer to them as THEM. The readers aren't supposed to know who they are yet." The woman nodded her head. "Right then. They've requested their help. So we're sending Mr. Rogers and... THEM... As soon as possible." Mr. Rogers entered the room. "I can go right now. Then you can send... THEM... Later. It's a beautiful day to kick some ass!" The woman nodded her head once again, and Mr. Rogers ran and hopped onto a small toy train that drove off towards the city the gundam pilots were in.  
  
Back At The Gundam Guys House...  
  
"They're getting the gundams right now." Heero nodded his head. "You go with Trowa and Wufei. As for me, I have a sudden urge to order a pizza..." Heero ran to the phone and called... Hmmm... Pizza Express. They have good pizza. Yeah. Heero called Pizza Express and ordered... Um... What the hell, two large pepperoni pizzas. One for me (And Duo. Duo's eating with me, dammit.) and one for him and Duo. "Heero, Quatre and the others left. Now what're we gonna do? Do you have some kind of insane scheme that has a low chance of success but can be pulled off if we act quickly and do everything perfectly?" Heero shook his head. "Nope. I just have a brilliant plan to get the pizza from the pizza guy without paying. Do you have some kind of plan to defeat the evil fuzzy thingies?" Duo shook his head.  
  
"So where are we going?" Quatre asked. "I don't know. All I know is that they're somewhere in this city." Trowa said. "How do you know that?" "Simple. I read the third paragraph, and Mr. Rogers came ot this city when those Sesame Assassins asked for backup. Therefore they must be in this city." Quatre nodded his head. "You're so smart, Trowa." Trowa nodded his head. "That's why my hair is like this. My brain is so large it sticks out of my head, so I have my hair like this to cover it." "Really?" Trowa shook his head. "Nope. Actually, I don't know why I have my hair like this. Maybe I'll cut it off." "No! It looks good like that." Trowa spotted something. "Look! Over there! I saw that purple vampire guy over there!"  
  
"I think they spotted me! There were one, two, three of them! Three gundam pilots! Coming this way!" The Count yelled. "Well, there's more of us than there is them. So we will triumph!" Then the three pilots entered the alleyway. "We know you're in here, so come on out." Wufei yelled. Then Big Bird jumped out form behind a cardboard box and attacked Wufei. "HELP!" Wufei screamed as he tried to beat the large bird off of him. Trowa thought of something brilliant. "I is gonna ate me food." Big Bird put his wings over his ears. "NOOOOOO! STOP IT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Big Bird fell to the ground as the others joined in the bad grammar. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Back At The Gundam Guys House...  
  
"Oh, yeah, that was a brilliant plan, Heero..." Heero glanced at the pizza delivery guy tied up in the corner. "Well, we got free pizza out of it, didn't we? And it worked, didn't it?" Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so, but we have to let him go sometime." Heero pulled out his gun. Not if we..." "NO! You aren't going to shoot him, Heero!" Heero put the gun back. "Fine." The two resumed their eating. "Duo looks rather sexy in those pants...." Heero mumbled. "What?" Duo asked. "Er... Nothing." Duo gave Heero a suspicious look. "Heero? What did you say?" Heero blushed, but tried to hide it. "I didn't say anything at all. You're imagining things." Duo glared at Heero. "Tell me what you said."  
  
Heero set down his pizza and hugged Duo. "I love you, Duo!" Heero waited for a reply, but didn't get one. He looked up at Duo and saw that his face was turning blue. Heero let go of Duo. "You almost killed me. Next time you decide to hug me, do it gently. Kay?" Heero nodded his head and waited quietly. "Duo?" "What?" "Aren't you going to say anything?" Duo nodded his head. "Yeah. When we sell the extra bed, can we use the money to get a Playstation?" Heero had a confused look on his face. "What extra bed?" "Well, if you'd prefer we had seperate beds, it'd be okay with me, I guess. But I would like a Playstation..."  
  
"You mean we're going to share a bed?" "Only if you want to." Heero resumed eating his pizza when he noticed there were only three slices left. "I should have ordered more than just two larges. I forgot how much you eat." Duo protruded his lower lip. "I don't eat that much." "Do too." "I do not! It's my other personalities that eat most of it." Heero slowly backed away from Duo. "I didn't mean it, I was just kidding. Jeez..."  
  
Back In The Alley...  
  
Mr. Rogers arrived. "I assume those are our target?" Big Bird nodded his head, keeping his wings over his ears. "Right then." Mr. Rogers pulled off his sweater. "Sweater of Doom!" He yelled as he tossed it at Trowa. Once it made contact with Trowa, he began screaming in pain. "Burning... Hot... OOOOOOOWWWW!!!" Quatre ran to Trowas side and pulled the deadly clothing off him. "That was injust!" Wufei yelled as he stabbed Mr. Rogers with a plastic spork he had picked up earlier. "OW! OW! OW! And stabbing me with a spork is just? Stop that!" Wufei continued stabbing Mr. Rogers, and the Sesame Assassins closed in on Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Stay back!" Quatre yelled, but the S.A. kept advancing upon them. Quatre took off one of Trowas shoes and threw it at Big Bird. "OW! You'll pay for that!" Quatre took off Trowas other shoe and threw it at Elmo. "OW! Elmo get you for that!" Quatre pulled off one of Trowas socks and threw it at Cookie Monster. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!! COOKIE MONSTER CAN'T BREATHE!" Cookie Monster fell to the ground, unconcious. Quatre threw Trowas other sock at Oscar. "Oh, no! That's even bad enough to knock me out!" Oscar said, and soon fell to the ground beside Cookie Monster. Quatre pulled off Trowas pants and threw them at The Count. "How many stitches are in these? One, two, three..."  
  
With The Count occupied, Cookie Monster and Oscar unconcious, and Mr. Rogers being stabbed by Wufei, that only left Big Bird and Elmo. "Take this!" Quatre yelled as he threw Trowas boxers at Big Bird. "Eeeewww, gross!" Big Bird eventually fainted as well. Soon afterwards, Mr. Rogers lost so much blood that he passed out. That only left Elmo... "Heeheehee... Elmo going to kill you!" Then Quatre took off Trowas shirt and used it to strangle the evil red creature until he passed out as well. "Well, we're safe... For now, anyways." Quatre noted. "And I'm naked. For now, anyways." Trowa muttered. "Dammit, now I'm cold." Quatre hugged Trowa. "You might be hot, but I'm still cold." Quatre looked at Trowa confusedly. "I'm not hot. I'm just a little warm." "I wasn't referring to your temperature." And then THEY arrived...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hehehe... Okay, that was the third chapter. *Shrugs his shoulders* Might not have been all that great, but I'm very tired currently. Anyways, don't forget to review. And now I shall exit. So goodbye for now, people! 


	4. Devastation From The PBS Station

Okay, peopleses. This is the fourth chapter to one of the most popular things I've ever written. If anyone has any taste at all, they'll read 'IT is back' as soon as they read this. And hopefully I'll have a good day and write it perfectly. Er, back to this fic... It will be slightly different from the previous chapters. Instead of it just being a simple little crossover between Sesame Street, Mr. Rogers, and whatever other PBS things I've included, I'm going to be adding a few characters from a few shows on Fox... Well, not all that much more that I can think of to say except REMEMBER TO REVIEW IT! Okay, uh, cancel that line about the Fox shows. I just started the 6th chapter, and it goes a lot deeper than just two Fox shows and a handful of PBS shows... Anyways, on to the fic!  
  
Heero stared at Duo. One Mississippi... Two Mississippi... Three Mississippi... "Heero? Why are you staring at me like that?" Four Mississippi... Five Mississippi... Heero blinked repeatedly. "Well, a while ago I took some dating class thing or something like that... Five seconds of eye contact is good, supposedly... That's what they said, anyways..." Duo nodded his head, and then frowned. "What is it?" "Uh... Well, I don't have enough money to buy more pizza, Heero... Do you?" Heero shook his head, and Duo shrugged his shoulders as he began dialing the number on his phone which was conveniently placed nearby just for this scene. "Uh... Yeah, it's me again..... Well, that's what I always get, isn't it? Well I don't need to put it on my tab, because Bill Gates has generously volunteered to pay for it, so put it on his tab... Okay then. Bye. And remember, NO ANCHOVIES!!!" Heero gave Duo a questioning glance. "They're putting it on Bill Gates' tab." "That's not why I'm looking at you like this. I'm giving you this questioning look because I want to know why you yelled like that." "They always put anchovies on my pizza, and I hate anchovies."  
  
Trowa shivered. "Did you have to throw all of my clothes at those guys?" Quatre nodded his head. "Yup. Wufei is over there brutally stabbing Mr. Rogers, and I'm sure as hell not going to throw my own clothes at a bunch of muppets, or whatever the hell they are... I'm not a stripper." Trowa glanced at the unconcious Sesame Assassins. "Quatre, what's a muppet?" Quatre smiled. "That's a very good question. Well, it's not quite a mop... And it's not quite a puppet... So... To answer your question, I have absolutely no idea." "Oh." Then something red ran by the opening of the alleyway, and the three gundam pilots heard giggles coming from that direction. "W-Who's there?" Quatre asked fearfully. His question was met with another giggle. "Killing fun! Kill! Kill!" A voice said, and then one of the most feared killers in the entire universe entered the alley. "OH NO!!! TROOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAA!!!" Quatre hugged Trowa close to him and closed his eyes. "Trowa, that's a teletubby! Make it go away! Don't let it kill me!"  
  
Duo opened the door and grabbed 10 boxes of pizza quickly from the arms of the pizza delivery guy and then slammed the door in his face. "Bill Gates is paying, not me!" Duo carried the pizzas back to where he had een sitting and began eating. "10 extra large pizzas?" Duo gave Heero a hurt, insulted look. "Heero, how could you suggest I'd eat 10 extra large pizzas? I had at least a whole large too..." Heero turned on the t.v. "Duo? I am unfamiliar with the channels you get... You find something to watch." Duo took the remote control. "Heero? Do you even have a t.v. at all?" Heero blushed and shook his head. "That's what I thought. Aha! Heero, you ever seen the Drew Carey show?" "Nope." "Well, in a half an hour you will have seen a whole episode of it." Heero and Duo watched intently as Mimi found a small metal device with one red button on it. "Probably one of Drews stupid pranks, but hey, I was getting bored." Drew entered the room, and Mimi pressed the button. Suddenly Drew and Mimi disappeared from the Winfred Lauder office. "Where'd they go?" Duo asked. Heero tapped Duo on the shoulder and pointed in the center of Duos living room at Drew and Mimi.  
  
"Wow, great prank, pig." Mimi muttered. "I didn't do it. It was... Uh... That girl over there on the couch!" Drew pointed at Duo. Heero stood up, walked over to Drew, and hit him as hard as he could dead center on Drews stomache. "OW! Hey, you're pretty... Ow... Strong for a... Ow... Little guy... Ow..." Drew said while doubled over, attempting not to cry. "Owowowowow... It still hurts... Why'd you... Ow... Hit me?" Heero glared at Drew. "You called Duo a girl." Drew turned his gaze towards Duo. "Well, so I don't know all that many guys with hair that long, so sue me... Please don't sue me, I don't have any money." Mimi frowned. "Well, Drew, you've done it again. You've gotten us transported to a parallel universe full of long-haired hippies and people with no fashion." Drew put his hands over his eyes. "Oh, God, no! I'm trapped in a world full of Mimis!" Mimi hit Drew and sat down on the couch between Heero and Duo. As soon as she did so, the couch split in half and crumpled under her weight. "And they don't make couches very well either."  
  
Quatre kept his arms wrapped around Trowa as the menacing creatures came closer... And closer... And then Wufei jumped off of Mr. Rogers and onto the nearest teletubby, stabbing and slashing at it quickly and fiercely. Wufei sliced off one of the red teletubbies arms (I don't know the damned things names, so I'll be referring to them by their color. Kay?) and the red freak grinned evilly at Wufei. It's severed limb suddenly grew back, and then the teletubby bit down on Wufeis arm with it's razor sharp fangs. "Help! It's got me! This thing might have rebies or something! HEEEEEEEELP!!!" Quatre realised his friend was in trouble and then immediately knew what he had to do. Quatre picked up Trowa by the legs and began swinging him at the teletubbies. "No! No! Pain! Run!" The yellow teletubby shrieked, and all of the evil villains ran from the alley, swearing to get revenge for their defeat as they ran.  
  
"It is more serious than we thought. They are strong with the Farce, Nosi Wan. They must be stopped at all costs!" (Um... This is turning out to be a real pain in the ass. Alright, I'm about to introduce a character from a movie called 'If Looks Could Kill.' Its a movie about some guy that gets confused for a spy or something and gets involved in the whole bad guy tries to take over the world plot. If you've never seen the movie, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, but if you have, you know the character. The short lady with the gold necklace/whip thing. I don't know her name, so I'm simply going to refer to her as the short lady with the necklace/whip thing, or tslwtnwt for short. But because that is not a name, I shall call her... Mini Me. Ack, no, I'll just call her The Midget. Kay? Alrighty then...) The Midget said. "Yes, they must be if they were able to defeat the Terrifyingly Terrible Teletubbies. Aso known as The Triple T. Also known as TTTTT, which is he initials of The Triple TTT. Get it? Okay, mow on with the plot. Er, I spilled coffee on the next page of the script. Could I borrow yours? Thanks. Ahem... 'Alright you stupid dickwad, you can have your stuff, but don't call me anymore and don't come near my apartment.'" The Midget grabbed the paper from Nosi and handed him a different paper. "A note to my ex boyfriend. Sorry." Nosi nodded his head and read from the script. "'A box of doughnuts, a loaf of bread, two gallons of milk, a dozen eggs, a two liter bottle of Diet Pepsi, carrots, and Cap'n Crunch.' Let me guess, your shopping list?" The Midget shook her head. "No, that's the script." "Oh. Well, whatever, send those guys we picked up from the alternate universe to deal with them." "Yes, Mr. Kanickakanack."  
  
Duo threw a box of pizza at Mimi. "You stupid bitch! You broke my couch! It'll take all of the money we get from selling the extra bed to pay for a new one... I wanted a Playstation..." Heero flashed a grin at Duo. "Hey, Duo, I have a house, you know. We only need one house, so with the money from my house, we could get a Playstation. And a whole hell of a lotta games for it, too." Duo smiled happily. "Okay! Uh... What're we gonna do about these two?" Heero flashed Duo. (Just in case you didn't quite get that, I meant Heero exposed a certain part of his anatomy for a brief period of time.) "Well, we could ask them to aid us in our holy quest to vanquish the evil PBS station." Duo nodded his head. "Let's do it. So, will you two help us destroy the evil station of PBS?" Mimi and Drew looked as if they were about to say no, but Heero said something that quickly changed their minds. "Free beer and makeup if you help us." The two interdimensional travellers agreed to help vanquish PBS. "Okay, let's go find the others... Before it's too late..." (Fade to black.... And roll the credits!)  
  
Director: Me  
Producer: Me  
Lights: Me  
Scenery: Me  
Cameras and photography: Me  
Everything between the ( ): Me  
Casting: Me  
Credits: Me  
Sound by: Me  
Color by: Me  
Co-Producer: Me  
International executive vice assistant director: Me  
Special effects: Me  
Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the cutest of them all: Me  
  
Guest Stars:  
Drew Carey as himself  
Mimi Beaubeck (I think that's how it's spelled, but not sure...) as herself  
  
Starring:  
Duo Maxwell as himself  
Heero Yuy as himself  
Quatre Raberba Winner as himself  
Trowa Barton as himself  
Wufei Chang (Or Chang Wufei, I don't know, I'm so confused!) as himself  
Elmo as a cross between a mop and a puppet  
The Count, Big Bird, Mr. Rogers, Cookie Monster, and Oscar as themselves  
The teletubbies as murderous killing machines that run when hit with a naked Trowa Barton  
  
Special Mention to:  
ME, without who none of this would have been necessary. Er, possible, that is.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, hopefully you liked it and it wasn't all that bad... I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! And now I believe I shall exit... Goodbye for now, people! 


	5. The Large One Arrives

Well... Here I am, wondering why the hell I haven't put up the latest chapters of Something and this fic. And getting ready to write another chapter. At 4: 10 AM. It just goes to show that here at Insanity Industries, or Inc., or whatever the hell it's called, we work somewhere within 24 hours of 24 hours a day, somewhere between 1 and 7 days a week, less than 13 months a year, however many years I want. Er... Well, on to the fic. This chapter may be even odder than the fourth one was... You've been warned, now read! Read, children of the nightlight, read! Muahahahaha!!! Er, children of the night, yeah, yeah, sure, whatever... Uh... Here's... Something....  
  
"Yes, Mr. Big Giant Head!" Dick said after Nosi Wan informed him of his mission. "I do not have a big head! Now go, go and destroy the gundam pilots! And take with you the ones known as Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, and Maggie." Dick gave the salute and exited the room. "Moron..." He turned on his communicator and linked it to Dicks. "I would also like you to take these other people. They're starting to scare me, especially the one that never opens his eyes..." "Roger that. Um... How do you open this door?" Dick banged on the door to Nosis office. "Punch in 528836949 on the keypad." Moments later the sound of someone hitting something came from the other side of the door, and then the door opened, and Dick Solomon entered. "I didn't mean that literally... Now, go! Go, all of you, and kill the gundam pilots! And feed my goldfish on the way out."  
  
Duo, Heero, Drew and Mimi arrived at the alleyway in which the others were tending to their wounds. "Who are those two?" Wufei asked suspiciously. "Are they teletubbies in disguise?" Duo shook his head. "They're Drew and Mimi. From The Drew Carrey Show. By the way, who the hell are the teletubbies?" Wufei scowled angrily at the thought of the creatures that had just attacked them. "Some of PBS's most deadly agents. They just attacked us a while ago, but Quatre hit them with Trowa and they all ran away." Duo looked in the direction of Quatre and Trowa. "Why is Trowa naked?" "Quatre took off all of his clothes. When Quatre hit the teletubbies with Trowa, while all the others ran, that purple one stayed for just a few seconds longer and never looked away from Trowa. Odd..." Wufei shook his head. "Anyways, we need to get our gundams back fast! Who knows who they'll send next, oh crap, HEEEEEEEROOOO!!!" Wufei ran to Heero. "What? What do you want?" "Heero, they might have gotten FOX to help them!"  
  
"So what? We can take care of a few foxes." "Really? You don't seem to be able to resist Duo..." Wufei muttered. "Huh? Did you say something?" "Oh, no, nothing... But I didn't mean foxes as in the bushy-tailed aminals. I meant the tv station thingy." Heero gave Wufei an odd look. "Did you just say aminals?" "No, I said animals. You said aminals." Heero shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Duo. Before he got to Duo, however,. he was stopped by a rather LARGE threat. Duo thought about a secret he knew that was so HUGE that everyone's dying to know what it is. Heero accidentally stepped on a low FAT subway sandwich when the gigantic creature stepped in front of him. It was... Drew Carrey! (Get it? LARGE? HUGE? FAT? Hehehe...)  
  
"Hi, uh, I overheard you talking about PBS... Is PBS trying to kill you with a lot of mops or puppets or whatever they are?" Heero nodded his head. "We can help. We've had experience in fighting PBS's evil henchmen." Drew said, gesturing at Mimi and himself. "Well, as long as you can be of help in fighting them, you are not unnecessary. Therefore you are necessary. Therefore you are going to help us fight PBS and their evil henchmen. Or maybe not, it all depends on whether you've got anything planned between now and however long it takes to defeat them." Drew thought carefully, and then remembered that they were stranded in a different reality than their own, which meant that he couldn't possibly have anything planned. "We'll do it!" "Speak for yourself, pig. I'm not fighting those guys again. We barely escaped with our lives last time." Drew, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei glared at Mimi all at once, and the combined strength of their glares was too much for Mimi, so she gave in. "Alright, I'll help you fight the little mops..." And then someone as large as Drew and Mimi entered the alleyway and peered evilly at the other occupants of the alley. "You will give me a doughnut, and then you will be killed! All of you!"  
  
I supose that'll be about all for this chapter. I'm kinda having a hard time with writing humor right now. I just switched over to my horror mode, and I'm no good at humor right now. Only scary, evil, lurk-in-the-bushes-and-kill-people type stuff. So this is ME, signing off. Tune in next whenever the hell I get the next chapter up for... Whatever the hell this is called! Oh yeah, PBS Attacks. That is it, isn't it? I can't remember... Well... Goodbye for now, people! 


	6. PBS Strikes Back

Here is the... Um... I think it's the sixth chapter. Uhm... Oh, what the hell. I'll start it off nice and formal. I'd like to thank all of my reiewers for encouraging me to continue with the fic, and... That's all. Well, and thanks to Garth Brooks, Cledus T. Judd, and Elton John for buying me a playstation 2. NOT! Thanks to those three for their music, which has kept me from going absolutely insane. Along with the music of several others. And... I need to make a dedication... Who could I dedicate this to? Think... Think... Think... Ah, what the hell. I dedicate this chapter to Brian Weber. I'm absolutely in love with the guy, but he's probably straight... Hmmm... Straight as spaghetti, until it hits the water... Naw, he's gotta be straight. Er... On with the fic! Here is... Oh, SHIT!!! I'm out of lemon drops! Um... Here's... Something....  
  
The gundam pilots, Drew, and Mimi found themselves faces to face with one of PBS' most elite killing machines. A heartless, cruel soldier. One who shows no mercy. Homer J. Simpson. "Who the hell is that? He's almost as fat as that lady with all the makeup on." Wufei noted. Homer leered at him. "You, the one with weird pants, silence or I will kill you!" Wufei began walking towards Homer. "Let me through, I'm going to try to find out who's behind all this crap." Drew turned to Mimi. "Hey, that's exactly what you say every day when you look in your mirror." Homer stepped aside and let Wufei pass. "Wait! Before you run off to find the secret headquarters of PBS, you must bring me... A shrubbery!" Wufei fell to the ground and gasped in horror. "NO! You can't be serious! Not a shrubbery!" Homer nodded his head. "Yes, a shrubbery." "I won't do it!" Homer leaned forward until he was merely inches away from Wufei. "NI!" Wufei placed his hands over his ears and began crying. "NOOOOO!! Don't say that!" "NI! NI! NI!" Wufei raised a hand, signaling for Homer to stop. "Alright, alright! You win! I'll get the shrubbery..."  
  
Wufei ran off to find a shrubbery, and Duo approached Homer. "Hey, can I go too?" Homer glared at Duo. "None shall pass." Duo scratched his head in confusion. "But... You let Wufei by." Homer thought carefully. "You may pass. But only if you cut down the mightiest telephone pole in this city with..... A HERRING!" Duo grabbed the fish from Homers hand and hit him on the head with it. "Never. It is impossible." Homer fell to the ground as Wufei had done moments before, and placed his hands over his ears in a similar fashion. "You said that word! Don't say that word ever again!" Duos expression was a puzzled one. "What is it? I can't not say the word if I don't know what it is." Homer shuddered in fear. "No more! Stop saying that word! Don't say it again! Oh, no! Now I said it! I said it again! I just said it again! I have to stop saying it! I said that word again! Oh... I didn't say it that time. I said it again!" The gundam pilots, Drew, and Mimi ran by Homer, leaving him to say 'it' over and over again, slowly driving himself crazy.  
  
Wufei turned the corner of a building and ran into Trowa. "Ow! Oh, it's you guys. I found the shrubbery! Um... How did you get past Homer?" Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what it was that did it, but whatever it was, it made him do exactly what you did when he said ni." Wufei fell to the ground and covered his ears, dropping the shrubbery. "Yeah, that's what he did. Just like when he said 'ni' to you." Heero grabbed Wufeis arm and yanked him up off the ground. "Stop that. We have to go find PBS' headquarters. Before it's too late..." Then the small group began to scour the city, looking for anything that could possibly be linked to PBS.  
  
"Nosi Wan... What ever happened to those aliens? They haven't reported back yet." The Midget asked. "Well, they pissed me off, so I sent them back to where they came from. But now that Homer has failed, we can send... HIM." The Midget hit Nosi Wan. "You keep calling everyone HIM. How the hell am I supposed to know who you're talking about when you refer to everyone as HIM?" Nosi rubbed the spot where The Midget had hit him. "Well, this time I'm talking about... Come here, I've gotta whisper it in your ear, or else THEY might hear. Meaning the readers, of course." And so Nosi informed The Midget of who they were sending next. "NO! You can't! You can't even send him after those gundam pilots. That would simply be far too cruel." Nosi nodded his head. "Yes, well, would you prefer that they kill all of our other agents before we send HIM after them?" The Midget nodded her head. "Of course I would. HE is beyond evil... He makes Satan look like a saint." Nosi sighed. "Fine. I'll send HIM after THEM instead of HIM. That way we'll be saving HIM for later, but HE will still do a good amount of damage. So THEY will be worn out from fighting HIM before they meet HIM. Oh, screw it, I'm sending Barney after them. If he fails, we're done for. But he can't lose to them. He will triumph..."  
  
It began to rain, and soon the gundam pilots' clothes were soaked. Drews clothes were, too. Mimis clothes were waterproof, just like her makeup, so she remained dry. Heero began dancing around in the deserted streets, singing some silly song about singing in the rain. "Heero! Stop that right now! We need to find shelter from this horrendous torrent of rain and wind, or we will all die!" Duo shouted. Trowa sighed. "Duo, it's barely sprinkling. And there is no wind. Let Heero sing and dance if he wants." Trowa glanced at Heero. "On second thought, make him stop." (By the way, in case you're interested in knowing, Trowa stole Homers clothes. He was naked, remember?) Duo, after minutes of arguing, convinced Heero to stop dancing, and the seven of them all continued looking for PBS' headquarters. Moments later, Heero motioned for them all to stop. "We're being watched..."  
  
Something purple ran across the street and hid in an alleyway. Then it stepped out into the street and waved at Drew, Mimi, and the gundam pilots. "Holy crap, it's a big purple and green dinosaur... Drew, it's HIM!" Mimi said fearfully. "We managed to beat him once before, we can do it again. And this time, Barney will die." Then Barney hissed evilly at them, baring his fangs, and ran towards them, his eyes glowing red...  
  
Hehehehehe.... Guess what? I've just thought of something. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this fic. BUT. Butbutbutbutbut.... There will be a sequel. In fact, the sequel already exists. I already have written 6 chapters of the sequel. I think six... Maybe 7. I don't remember. If you should happen to read the sequel, keep this in mind when doing so; I didn't know it was going to be the sequel to this. So there is no mention of PBS. But it will turn out that everything that happened was all a part of PBS' plan. Um... I'll leave now. (Psssst... It's called 'When Cartoons Collide.') 


	7. Barney Attacks

Heeheehee..... Okay, I'm gonna write the concluding chapter of PBS Attacks. Well... It might not be the concluding chapter. That depends on whether my devious plan to get everyone to read When Cartoons Collide succeeds... If it doesn't, I'll be writing more chapters. Hehehe... This could be an interesting chapter. I'm listening to the devil play the violin. Well.... Let's get this chapter started!!!  
  
Barney grinned evilly at the small group of challengers. "Are you ready to get your asses kicked, boys and girls? Let's start this off with a song! I love you, you love me..." The gundam pilots (I'll just be referring to them all as gundam pilots. Including Mimi and Drew. Kay? Alrighty then.) fell to the ground, clutching at their ears. "Make him stop! That song... Its horrible!" Quatre shouted. At that particular moment, Drew farted in Barneys direction, causing the evil purple menace to stop singing at try not to breathe. "Take that, you big purple bastard!" Drew yelled triumphantly. Then Barney recovered and ran towards Drew. "Uh-oh, it looks like those bean burritos are catching up with me. Thar she blows!" Drew farted again, and again the purple dinosaur gasped for breath.  
  
"Well, Drew, as long as you don't stop, we should be fine." Heero said. "Feed me another bean burrito, then, or else we are not going to be fine. I think I can manage another one, but I doubt I can do any more than that..." Barney recovered, and Drew held him at bay once again with another blast of foul air. "I don't have a bean burrito! Duo, go run to the nearest Taco Bell and get a whole lotta bean burritos!" Heero yelled. Duo ran into the building in front of them and returned soon afterwards with a mob of small children. "Nightcare center. Kinda like daycare, only at night. Now, attack, children of the night(care center)! Attack!" The children ran to Barney and kept him busy while Duo ran to find a Taco Bell. "Oops!" Drew yelled as he farted once agian. The children all fainted, and Barney staggered from the blow, but once he recovered, he began walking towards Drew again.  
  
"Oh, crap! The kids all fainted! Good going, pig!" Mimi muttered. "Hey, I didn't mean to do it. Hey, I've got it! Go kiss him! That should make him faint, or die, or something. Then we can either leave and not go to the funeral, or we can sit here and wait for the guy with the braid to get back with the food so that I can keep him away while we think of an ingenious plan to kill him." Heero turned towards Drew. "If we knock him out, why should we wait for Duo to get back so we can keep him away again?" "Oh, I wasn't talking about Barney. I emant that we could keep Uno away until we thought of a way to kill him. I sense an evil presence about him." Heero shook his head. "No, that isn't an evil presence, just bad cologne."  
  
Quatre fell backwards as Barney clawed his arm. "Hey! You can't do that to Quatre! It's injust!" Wufei yelled angrily as he ran owards Barney with the spork he had used on Mr. Rogers. "Now, die, evil, purple and green, badly costumed dinosaur person!" Wufei stabbed Barney repeatedly, but to no avail. The spork seemed to only enrage Barney. "I'll kill you, you'll try to kill me, but right now I have to go pee!" Barney said as he unzipped his pants and began to urinate on Quatre. "Eeeeewww! Stop that! That's gross!" Quatre shouted. "Spirits of the underworld, summon my partner! I call forth the evil, horrid, demonic... Baby Bop!" Barney said, grinning dementedly. "Oh, shit! We're all doomed!" Mimi screamed. And then Duo arrived with the burritos...  
  
"Here, Drew, catch!" Duo said as he tossed two of the burritos to Drew. Drew caught one in each hand and began taking large bites out of both of them. Mere seconds after he had begun to feed, Drew felt something deep within his stomache. A shimmering figure appeared in front of him. "Use the force, Drew. Use the force deep within you to ward off the evil Barney. I sense that the force is strong in you!" Then Drew turned around and farted. The shimmering figure was blown a few hundred miles away, and Barney was knocked unconcious. "Now what are we going to do? We can't just leave him here... He'll find us and kill us! And... Didn't he call Baby Bop?" As her name was spoken, the evil green dinosaur appeared next to Mimi and waved at her.  
  
"Oh, crap! She's here!" Mimi said as she began running. Baby Bop caught up with her ewasily and grabbed Mimis arm. "You aren't going anywhere, chubby! 'Cause I like to oot, oot, oot, ooples and banoonoos. But I like to eet, eet, eet, eeples and ba-Mimis even more!" Then Baby Bop bit down on Mimis arm and sank her fangs into her flesh. "OOOOOOOOWWW!!! GET HER OFF!" Then Drew came up with a brilliant plan. He threw one of the burritos on Baby Bop. "Hey! Why'd you do that, fatty?!" She aske. Then Duo sniffed the air. "I'm hungry... And I smell... Mmmmm.... Yummy! Burrito!" Duo ran towards Baby Bop and bit down where the burrito had landed. A half an hour later, there was nothing left of Baby Bop or Barney, except for their skeletons, which didn't have even the slightest trace of meat on them.  
  
Nosi Wan glared at the screen in front of him. "Damn them... They've defeated Barney AND Baby Bop... They're invincible! There is no way to stop them! Unless..." He turned to face The Midget. "Unless... Yes... That's it! It will take a while... Perhaps a month or two... But I will have my revenge! I will defeat them! I'll kill them all! Come. We must begin the preparations..." Nosi Wan went into a fit of insane laughter. "Yes, they will all DIE!!!"  
  
Innerestin', eh? Damn it... I have to pee... I guess I'll hurry up and end this chapter so I can pee... Uhm..... Goodbye for now, people! 


	8. Friggin' Fraggles!

WAHAH! I'm over my writers block, so ONWARD TO MORE INSANE FICS! The *ahem* long awaited CHAPTER 8!!! Here it is!  
  
Nosi Wan glared at the screen ahead of him. "Yes... All preparations complete! Tonight, Midget, we strike!" He shouted gleefully. "Yes, sir... But what about-" Nosi Wan quickly made a motion to be quiet. "C'mon, you know the plan... We're supposed to keep the readers in suspese, just like old times! Don't tell them who we're sending after those damnable gundam pilots... Not just yet... Let them find out on their own. Now... MIDGET! Send out... Our new forces!"  
  
***Back at the gundam pilots' new house (which, yes, they all share)***  
  
"I still can't get over it... I know the leader of PBS! You wouldn't understand... He wont give up! He's got to be thinking up some kind of plan! I know he is..." Wufei muttered. "Wu-man, you've been talking about conspiracies and evil plans for months... Can't you just accept that PBS is gone? We're safe now, everything's fine!" Duo replied. "You don't understand... It's... Never mind..." Wufei sighed hopelessly and walked out the front door. "I don't get that guy... PBS would have made their move long ago, if they still wanted to kill us. Wouldn't they have?" Duo shot a questioning glance at Heero.  
  
"Who wants pizza!!!" Drew shouted as he ran in the front door carrying a dozen boxes of pizza. "By the way, what's wrong with that chinese guy? He looked a little blue. Aw, who cares, let's eat!" Quatre looked up at Drew from his seat on one of the couches. "Wow, that's a lot of pizza..." Quatre stated. "Yeah, and I even got three for you guys!" Dew said happily, taking nine of the pizzas upstairs to his bedroom, the floor creaking and sagging with every step he took.  
  
And so, the gundam pilots opened te pizza boxes and began to eat, unaware of the danger that could be lurking around... Any... Corner... It could even be... Right... BEHIND YOU! AHHHH! Oh, phew... Sorry, I just got a little caught up in the moment... *continues with his creepy, Outer Limits voice* The danger that was creeping up on them, slowly circling the house... Awaiting the signal to attack...  
  
***Back at Nosi Wan's headquarters***  
  
"The house is surrounded? Good... Attack as soon as I give the command. Be ready until then..." Nosi Wan grinned, his months of planning about to go to work. "Yes... Soon I will have their heads on my mantle! They embarrassed and disgraced me... I'm now an outcast in the other television stations' eyes... This will be not only my evenge, but also my chance to redeem myself! Tonight, the gundam pilots fall... Now... ATTACK!"  
  
***Back at the gundam pilots' house***  
  
Heero sighed and stared at Duo. "Don't you EVER get tired of this stupid show, frizzy sock, or whatever it's called?" Duo shot a glare at Heero. "It's called Fraggle Rock! Those little things running around underground are Fraggles... And-" Heero quickly stopped paying attention to Duo, and left to go to the bathroom. Heero walked into the bathroom, and, just as he stepped inside, he saw something run by the window directly across from the door. "AH! What the hell?!" He shouted, bolting out the door to warn the others. "Duo! Quatre! Trowa! Drew! Mimi! PBS! THEY'VE SENT THE FRAGGLES!"  
  
***I'm getting tired of this, so figure out who's where on your own***  
  
Wufei sighed and glanced back at the house. "They don't believe me... They didn't believe me last time, either, and look what happened... I don't know... I guess they could be right after all. If someone wanted to kill an enemy, they'd attack when the enemy least expected it. Which would have been when we thought they were low on soldiers, long ago... But, I'm starting to doubt that they'll come back, which means if they were going to attack when I least expected it, they'd be... RIGHT BEHIND ME!" Wufei shouted, turning around and tossing several punches at the being behind him.  
  
"OH! Sorry, ma'am, I thought you were one of PBS' evil soldiers, come to kill me and my fri-" The old woman Wufei had punched shrieked in fear, scrambled to her feet from her position on the ground where Wufei had knocked her, and began running, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Wufei wasn't following her. "Wow... I guess PBS might have given up after all..." Wufei turned around and took one last look at the house before he continued his walk to the nearest fast food restaurant for a bite to eat. Just before Wufei turned around to leave, though, he saw a shadow run across one of the windows. "PBS..." Wufei gasped, and then broke into a run, hoping he could get back before it was too late.  
  
Yep yep yep, that should do it for now... I'll write a better & longer chapter next time, I really will... I just felt that I had to end it there for the next chapter to work out right. Anyways... Uh... Hope ya enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
